


In The Eyes of Darkness (A Spawn Short)

by regishel



Category: Image Comics, Spawn (Comics), The 90s - Fandom, Todd McFarlane
Genre: Betrayal, Crime Scenes, Demons, Detective Noir, Gen, Late at Night, Mystery Stories, POV First Person, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Police Detective Twitch knows that Spawn is the protector of the homeless, the less fortunate living in the slums of New York, so when a young Jane Doe gets shot in a small alley at yet another gangster shooting, Twitch knows who to ask and where to go, looking for the answers from the infamous HellSpawn.





	In The Eyes of Darkness (A Spawn Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Wynn: the director of SSG an umbrella agency of the CIA, NSA and NSC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and write what you think below.

As I ventured out into the darkness of the narrow city slums I thought to myself how strangely it felt looking out into the deserted alleyways in the dim lighted evening silence, looking back over my shoulder I could still faintly see the streetlights on a normal working day in New York always moving, always in motion.  
Looking back again at the narrow alleyways, so narrow you could barely see the sky above the old buildings, the streets were dark, eerie and uninviting.  
This wasn't a welcoming journey I was about to embark on.  
while thinking back to 3 days ago I journeyed into the dark unknown with my shaky flashlighter.  
An innocent young woman had been shot in the crossfire not far from here in what seemed to have been yet another gangster shootout, between gangsters and the infamous HellSpawn.  
A deep rattling metal sound somewhere in the distance shook me back to the present.  
Only a faint flash of light could be seen far away when my flashlight suddenly flickered, "Damn it" I cursed and shook the lamp.  
"It's dangerous going out alone at night Mr. Twitch," said a deep raspy voice just behind my shoulders, I quickly turned around.

The recognizable red cape fluttered vividly in the faint light of my half dead flashlight like a giant ghostly figure,  
even with everything else completely darkened by the night this was unmistakable, it was Spawn.  
I took a deep breath "Mr. 'All' Simmons, can I call you 'All'?"  
The response came as eerie as ever silently and calm "It's Spawn... 'All' died 6 years ago".  
"Okay" I answered "Mr. Spawn can you help me with what happened 20 yards from here 3 days ago?"  
"I don't know all the details Mr. Twitch, but the woman wasn't an innocence, she was an assassin for Jason Wynn, her and the gangsters had a tip on where I lived and they got that from the police".  
Then without waiting for my response he disappeared as quickly into the dark void from which he came and let me fumble back towards the highway while thoughts in my head teemed with new unanswered questions.

 

Sam, my friend and partner in Major Crimes Division, was still waiting for me on the main road.  
He hated Spawn "the monster was to be hunted and imprisoned just like all the other monsters," he had said numerous times.  
I was just missing a corner before I would be able to see the city lights and the main road,  
I fumbled my way forward with my still barely visible lamp light, as I suddenly heard the metallic rustling noise again, this time close by.  
Strange as it was I was in a rush and had no time for petty curiosities to look for some random source, that might as well have been nothing, so I just kept going not giving it another thought until...

The blood was rushing over my right ear or what was left of it!  
As I looked in shock around in the dark I could scarcely see a man runway but just as soon as he was gone I saw Sam pop up behind the corner, he was running.  
I tried to say something but all I could think of was the ringing in my ear as I took a steep forward, the ground as good as disappeared and I fell on a pile of cardboard boxs!  
Staring up at the narrow sky above the city walls, I could see a quick dash of light, was that a shooting star?  
I closed my eyes for a moment, while Sam panicked on the phone and the ringing sound in my ears slowly disappeared.  
A deep and dark silence, stroke over me, while fragments of my life as a police detective appeared like pictures in my head.  
the first time I met Sam, saw Spawn for the first time and Jim's face! Jim a mate from the police precinct!  
Why did I come to think of him?  
What was so significant about him?  
Where had I seen him before recently?  
"It's alright partner, you'll be alright, you'll see" I suddenly heard Sam say.  
As I hear the sirens coming closer. "It's Jim," I whispered to Sam.  
"He is in the pockets of the gangsters and Janson Wynn".  
"Don't speak We'll get to it as soon as you get better!"  
His words kind of sounded so casual, almost as if I had caught a bit of cold!  
I laughed out loud as carefully as I could while I was brought into the ambulance and Sam watching me like a hawk.

**Author's Note:**

> A short Detective Twitch Story I wrote for my exam preparations in 2018.  
> I thought it would be a good idea to post it on AO3 as my first "fanfiction" story since it was already written and since I have other bigger plans this year and next year for writing stories here on AO3 and wattpad.  
> Also with the rumors of an upcoming Spawn Blumhouse produced movie,  
> (though my main inspiration was the rumors of a TV Series for Sam and Twitch.)  
> I couldn't refuse sending this little story.
> 
> The rules were as follows for my exam assignment challenge,  
> *Write a short story that uses first person.  
> *The story must have something to do with the dark and use words like:  
> *"fumble", "Staring into the Dark", "shooting stars" and "hearing".)
> 
> I originally wrote this in Scandinavian (Europe) here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602127  
> Could be fun to try writing this story in Polish someday.


End file.
